warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Richtofen ran out the window, his wings flattened against his sides, darting into the bushes, when his friends were just...sitting there, devising a plan. "Er...hi?" he mewed. Dawn Before Dusk 22:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed, realising that they didn't hear him. Good. Now he could devise a dramatic entry. Samantha heard rustling in the bushes and padded forward, peering into the next bush, only to see Richtofen. "Let's see...would this entry vork...nein! Fail!" he grumbled to himself. "Hi, Uncle." Richtofen jumped back in alarm hearing Samantha's voice, so alarmed his wings flared out. Samantha screamed and ran backwards, accidently bumping into Gustwind and knocking the tom backwards as well. Dawn Before Dusk 00:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook in fright, wings flung out. "S-samantha?" he whispered, then passed out. Whispershade padded into the bush after Samantha had to check it out, finding Richtofen unconscious. "Oh, great." she grumbled. Then she saw his wings. She facepawed. "He's been altered." she whispered hoarsely. "He can't teleport for an entire day!" she added on. "Guys, I found Richtofen...but you need to see this." she called. Dawn Before Dusk 09:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What is it we need to s- Holy StarClan!" mewed Phantomsoul. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 11:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool, and geez, did he have to attack me?" Gustwind meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 11:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Samantha bumped into Gustwind, not Richtofen) "Sorry, Gustwind!" Samantha mewed. Richtofen mumbled in his peaceful rest something about Glory and her "skills". "Soooo, he can't teleport for 1 hour. Whaddaya think we should do?" Samantha meowed. "What if we use our speed and carry him there? We're stronger than pretty much any cat. I can carry a boulder on my back!" Whispershade meowed, boasting slightly. "Yes! No....wait. We can't. We'll damage his wings or he'll wake up." "So what if we wake up the tom?" "Don't. Wake. My. Uncle. He'll. Go. Insane." Dawn Before Dusk 19:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is that?" asked Ienzo, his visible eye glowing with curiosity. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 19:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, sorry, Ienzo. You may not remember, but it's my uncle, Richtofen. He's been...DNA altered a bit and is probably 'woozy' right now." Samantha meowed. Dawn Before Dusk 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So that's Richtofen," mewed Meg and Ienzo in chorus. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 19:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This reveals a secret Richtofen kept from Samantha about he and Sophia's secret relationship before Maxis was killed.) Richtofen muttered in his sleep gently. "Samantha....my daughter, Samantha..." he whispered softly, purring in his sleep. Samantha's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HECK!?" she screeched, fur bristling. "But, but, that was a one-night love affair! Samantha isn't my daughter!" Richtofen hissed at Maxis in his dream. "Ah, but it's true. Apparently, even though I was Sophia's official mate, you two were lovers before she chose me over you. And so, Samantha is your daughter, not like I had thought. Can't you tell? She has the same color of brown fur that you had-er-have." Maxis meowed sadly. "No!" Richtofen growled. "I never had a mate! This can't be true!" he hissed. Dawn Before Dusk 20:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha growled, pacing back and forth. "What the hey did uncle mean by me being his ''daughter? Is there anyone here who can walk in dreams or the past or something? I need an explanation at once before I get so mad that I'll explode!" she hissed. Whispershade stepped forward. "I...I can walk in the past, but I can only take one cat with me. Come on, Samantha. Guys, we'll be back in a few seconds, trust me. It's faster than it'll seem." she meowed. Samantha stepped next to her and they timetraveled. ''Sophia purred and licked Richtofen's cheek. "I-I love you, Richtofen, yet I love Maxis, too." she meowed. Richtofen blinked. "I know, I love you too, but I know Maxis needs you more than me. Just go." he meowed sternly. "Richtofen, there's something I need to tell you...It's very important. I'm expecting your-" she meowed, but Richtofen interrupted with, "I already said to go. You love Maxis over me and I know that. Just leave." He growled and turned away. Tears formed in Sophia's eyes. "Our kits..." she whispered to him, but he wasn't listening. He was fumbling with his beakers. She sniffled and padded out the door. They reappeared. Samantha's eyes were wide and twitchy. "M-my m-mom w-was R-Richt-tof-fen's m-mate...." she rasped. "W-why d-didn't h-he t-tell me?" she added. "Samantha, Sophia tried to tell your father. He didn't listen. But now he knows. I'm guessing Maxis told him." Dawn Before Dusk 22:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snapped in retort to Sophia, "Vell, you should've forced me to listen! Then this vould've never happened!" Tears welled in Sophia's eyes. "NEIN! I did, you didn't let me tell you. You vould cut me off and try to change ze subject...every time!" she snapped, tears flowing from her cheeks. She turned and darted away. "You can vake yourself up, but this day will be a regret to you." Maxis growled. He stopped and looked back, before running. "Sophia!" Maxis called. Richtofen stood there, utter silence enveloping him. "Nein...not true...how...vhy...Samantha..." he muttered, trying to think. "How...?" he grunted. He looked at his paws, then his fur. Maxis was a white cat. Sophia was a pale gray. Samantha was brown. Maxis' parents were jet black, as well as Richtofen's sister, Antoinette, who died at a young age, 5 moons old. "Now vhere did Samantha's pelt color come from?" he growled, digging his claws in the ground. He looked at his reflection. White face with a green forehead. The front half of him was a muddy green from stains. The other half was a light chocolatey-brown. Samantha's pelt color. He growled. He and Samantha inherited brown fur somewhere on them, in this case, her whole pelt. He woke up. Samantha blinked. Richtofen awoke, his eyes frantic as if they were confused. "Uncle? Or should I even call you that?" she meowed with somewhat anger in her tone. Dawn Before Dusk 22:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw and Robinwhisker both shrank back. "Please, don't mention father around me." mewed Kahakupaw, trembling. "Yes. It brings back.... memories." agreed Robinwhisker. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er...okay." Samantha meowed, liking Kahakupaw's gentle cheek. Richtofen glared around at the eyes staring at him. "Er...uh...vhy are you all staring at me? Vhat did I do?" he hissed. "And shouldn't ve be slauthering Gloy right now? I vant her head. On. The. Mantlepiece." Dawn Before Dusk 11:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We aren't staring at you. We're mocking you with our eyes." joked Robinwhisker. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samatha glared at Richtofen. Richtofen looked down at his paws when he saw the fury-and-outrage look on her face. "Samantha, please. Just give me a moment to explain!" Richtofen growled. Samantha still glared. Dawn Before Dusk 11:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw stroked his tail along Samantha's back. "Let him explain." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 11:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And why should I? I saw him and Sophia together! He should've stayed with her, or NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" she snapped, darting away from the bushes. Richtofen still stared uneasily at his paws, and a tear dripped down onto them. He hadn't known she was his own daughter until too late. It was not his fault. Dawn Before Dusk 11:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker licked Richtofen's cheek. "Time can and will heal, if you correctly make amends." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up, his eyes the dark, mourning blue. "Nein...too late...." he rasped with a distant look in his sad eyes. Then, Samantha padded up to Whisperpool. "We should go, shouldn't we? Glory could be attacking right now, or conquering the world as we know it!" she mewed with concern. "I know we should." Violetshadow mewed. Then, all the cats teleported. Richtofen just stared blankly the whole time. Nothing mattered anymore. Would he die? He was almost certain (not happening, Richtofen, sorry). Possibilities and past memories flashed here and there. Samantha mainly. How could he not have known? He is the only cat in his family besides her that inherited brown fur. In this case, the brown fur was on his legs. He whimpered and licked his paw. Why didn't Sophia tell him? Why did she just 'go along' with being Maxis' mate and that they were Maxis' kits...but really were Richtofen's? His eyes flickered with confusion and uncertainty. "How...vhy..." he rasped. No. It couldn't be true, yet even Samantha has the light chocolate-colored eyes, like droplets. The same as him. The same. Dawn Before Dusk 12:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind sighed. "It'll be okay, Samantha," he meowed, softly. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whisperpool is in AlchemyClan) Robinwhisker and Kahakupaw nodded to Samantha. "Let's go." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oops, and they already teleported, Mist) Samantha hissed, "It never will be!" Richtofen stared at her, hurt by her sharp words. "If zat's how you feel, zen I'm leaving. So, zis is goodbye!" he snapped, tears flowing from his cheeks. He turned. "Richtofen, wait-" Whispershade began, but he wasn't listening. He was running. Away. What was the point of living, when you no longer have something to live for? This was Richtofen's case. He had nothing now. Dawn Before Dusk 12:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart frowned. "Richtofen, come back!" she yowled, chasing after the tom. ♥Phoenixfeather Happy Birthday to me!♥ 12:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Now where is Glory?" mewed Kahakupaw, frowning. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen was faster though. He kept running until Himeheart got lost because he had gone too far. He heard rustling in the bushes and Glory stepped out. "Hello, Richtofen." "Vhat the hey do you vant now, you overgrown crooked-buck-toothed-maggot-corpse?" he sharply replied, tears still flowing. Dawn Before Dusk 12:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Darn it!" Himeheart cursed. She desperately tried to pick up Richtofen's scent. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker sniffed the air, until she caught the scents of Glory and Richtofen, mingled. "I found them!" she fluttered away. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 12:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hakupaw can kill her now) Glory hissed and attacked Richtofen. He reared up. She shot earth at him, in which he fought back with earth. "Smart little tom, huh?" she hissed. Richtofen growled and singed her fur with flames. "Hey, I just got that redone!" she snapped, launching at him with water, which he froze and smacked, sending shards flying at her face. She wailed in pain and collapsed. "I'll leave it to some cat to finish you off." he growled, padding away. Tears flew from his cheeks when he thought of his former friends and his daughter. No! He wouldn't listen. He was just a meer loner now, actually, a wanderer. He kept padding away, which turned to walking, which turned to running, which turned to darting. Tears flew more and more with each step. He couldn't make a clean break from his past...he couldn't. Dawn Before Dusk 13:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart found Richtofen's scent and darted to him. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- But he kept running until his wings flared out and he leaped, soaring at an incredible pace. Tears dropped like rain now. He knew they were chasing him. He didn't care. He wanted to be left alone. That's what loners are. And he was one. Dawn Before Dusk 13:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart slowed down and her head drooped. "Please come back...Richtofen!" she wailed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw lighed in front of Glory. "'Tis time." he mewed simply. Then, he sped towards her. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The dragon challenged the one who claimed to be god in her court once more, as she lay dying. Did he succeed?" Miku sang. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen is a troubled and distraught cat. And now he's even more because he has illusions) He kept going. He felt he would never stop until his wings folded back in and he began to fall. "Oh, crud." he growled. He forced his wings out again and fluttered down at Der Riese. "Home...sweet home." he grumbled, padding thorugh the door. He could almost make out him and Sophia. A memory from the past. He and Sophia were mating, just as he had done in the past. He launched at himself and that memory faded, and then there was Mapleshade and Antpelt. "Hello, Richtofen. We want to recruit you." Mapleshade meowed with a smile. Richtofen glared at her. Antpelt snickered and pinned Richtofen down until he stopped struggling. "Leave me alone!" "But you helped in Glory's death, well, her coming death, and we want you to be our ruler." she mewed. "NEIN!" he shrieked, and Antpelt kept him pinned as he clawed open Richtofen's belly and tossed him aside. Richtofen couldn't get up. "Now, join us or die." Mapleshade hissed. She stared into Richtofen's eyes. "Fine, but I vill not rule you." he hissed, and Vampirestar appeared... Dawn Before Dusk 13:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen," mewed Saxsha. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 13:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So do I," Kenshin admitted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw's mane glowed with a fierce blue energy, and he reared back, the river's power coursing through him. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, does that mean I rule the Dark Forest?" Vampirestar mewed. "Yeah, sure. But I'm deputy." Mapleshade meowed. "Yay! Hello, Richtofen. I am your new master, and I know you are capable of reading and figuring out Number Codes. If you make the Ultima Death Ray by building it and solving the codes, we will kindly let you live. If not, we will make you fall asleep and kill you, in which forces you to permanently be one of us." Vampirestar meowed. Richtofen gulped uneasily. "I'll do it." he rasped. ''Someone help me! ''Dawn Before Dusk 13:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart's nose twitched as she found a faint whisp of Richtofen's scent. Without thinking, she darted into Der Reise. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahaku unleashed a HUGE amount of energy, so powerful that Glory died instantly and it sent waves echoing through the universe. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool," Gustwind meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kahakupaw slumped, exhausted. He slid back into his Haku form, and Robinwhisker fluttered up. Taking his scruff, she dragged him to safety. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's dead, but Richtofen's AWOL. Shall I take us to him?" Gustwind asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes please. And get this lump off of my paws, please." Suddenly, Hakupaw disappeared, going into the Spirit World. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Gustwind decided. His eyes glowed and teleported the cats in the area to Der Reise. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen saw the cats appear and winced. The Dark Forest cats turned themselves invisible. "NO! GO BACK!" he shrieked to them. "YOUR IN DANGER!" he cried, and Mapleshade showed herself, pinning him to the ground. "Quiet, or we'll kill you. If you guys try to lay a claw on him, he's dead. You try to escape, you're dead. We've already forced him to obey us, and you will as well, or die." she hissed. All the Dark Forest warriors appeared, even Vampirestar of the United Cats of the Forest. Honeysuckle growled, bearing her teeth at her former mate. Richtofen growled and Mapleshade let him go. "Get back to work, Richtofen." "Yes, Mapleshade." he replied, and began fitting the metal together. Dawn Before Dusk 14:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind launched himself at Richtofen, surprisingly. "Are you insane?!" Soraheart shouted. "I'm not letting him kill the cats! You guys stop the Dark Forest and quick!" Gustwind shouted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I won't kill Gustwind, just injure him. Richtofen is being used by the Dark Forest. He doesn't want to, but Mapleshade means it when she says she'll kill him if he disobeys.) Richtofen's eyes went red and alert as he leaped up. Gustwind crashed into a chunk of metal and growled. Richtofen landed neatly on Gustwind's back. "Don't touch ze DOCTOR!" (actual Richtofen quote) he yowled, throwing Gustwind to the ground. Somewhere inside him, Richtofen would not kill Gustwind. He slowed his fighting and let Gustwind go. Samantha growled and launched herself at Richtofen. She pinned him down, in which he rolled to the side and battered her face with his hindpaws before pulling himself up. She slashed his flank. "This is for living a lie!" She slashed him again. "This is for Sophia!" And finally, she pushed him to the ground and readied to kill him. "And this, is for betraying us!" she hissed, and then a cat (whoever's cat was there), knocked her backwards. "No, Samantha!" Honeysuckle shrieked right before the cat had leaped. Richtofen lay there, panting. His eyes went chocolate-brown again. "Vhat...happened..." he rasped, confused and not remembering any events that had just occured, and passed out. Dawn Before Dusk 15:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermask smirked as he knocked down Samantha. Soraheart darted over and grabbed Richtofen. Gustwind staggered to his paws and hissed a challenge to the Dark Forest. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Richtofen passes out often if weak. He may open his eyes every few minutes, and say like 5 words, but he'll pass out in order to regenerate his powers. Right now, he burned it all off, and its "recharging." The only way to charge it is to rest.) Samantha kicked him off and flipped quickly to her paws. She hissed. "Why fight me? He deserves to die! My whole life was filled with lies!!!" she shrieked. Richtofen lay near motionless on the ground. "Because he cared about you!" Honeysuckle snapped. Her eyes were furious. Richtofen blinked open his eyes, and his breathing was shallow. Soraheart stood in front of Richtofen defensively. "Samantha...I...loved...you..." Richtofen gasped out weakly, and he passed out again. Samantha hissed, "What a lying crybaby." Mapleshade tapped Samantha's shoulder. "You want to kill Richtofen? Join us." she whispered. Samantha nodded to the ginger-and-white she-cat. She launched forward, tackling Whispershade, and tussling on the ground. "DIE!" she shrieked. Whispershade began coughing blood. Dawn Before Dusk 15:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Samantha, you bonehead!" Gustwind howled, leaping at her. Silvermask intercepted him and the two tussled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whispershade kicked Samantha off. Honeylavender, her sister, leaped forward with unsheathed claws. She scratched at Samantha. Samantha threw the two she-cats off and vanished, reappearing where Applefeather and Stormbender slashed at her. Fantasiaheart and Windstorm growled and lept at Mapleshade, which Antpelt intercepted and mated with Fantasiaheart while Mapleshade pinned down Windstorm to allow him to watch in agony. Dawn Before Dusk 15:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind tossed Silvermask off and knocked Antpelt off. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fantasiaheart whimpered and curled her tail around her stomach. Mapleshade still had Windstorm pinned down. "Anonymouspaw, why did you betray us?" she questioned. "I...hate...you..." Windstorm replied. "Come, Tigerstar. Show Windstorm what Past-Time Grove does." Mapleshade meowed. Tigerstar purred and lowered himself onto Fantasiaheart, and pretty much glued his paws to the floor so no one could throw him off as he mated her. Fantasiaheart was pretty much glued to the floor as well. Her paws scrabbled against the ground as she tried to escape. "No! Windstorm! Help!" she wailed. Tigerstar then let go and she curled her tail around her belly again, which was swollen. Windstorm finally threw Mapleshade off and dragged his mate towards where the other cats were defending Richtofen, but in the dark corner where he hoped the Dark Forest wouldn't find her. He was wrong. Mapleshade reappeared and put a glass cube around Windstorm that was reinforced with metal bars. She had Tigerstar come and mate Fantasiaheart while she was bearing her kits. "No! Leave me alone!" she shrieked. Dawn Before Dusk 15:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What can we do?!" Gustwind snarled. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Someone bird-like can have Robinwhisker) Robinwhisker shrugged. "Fight, I guess!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thistleclaw appeared and pinned down Samantha. Suddenly, she realised what Mapleshade had done. Tricked her out of her fury. Now she was going to be mated repeatedly. "HELP!" she shrieked. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE! HELP!!" she shrieked again as he mated with her. Dawn Before Dusk 15:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker's eyes flashed, then she launched herself onto Thistleclaw, bravely attacking him with sharp nips and scratches. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind picked up Samantha and dragged her away. "She-cats. I wonder how Tatteredbook and Futureheart fell in love," he muttered. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'll pay for what you did to me and the kits!" shrieked Robinwhisker. Images flew through her mind, of Cherrypaw, of Gentlepaw, of the other kits living a life without a father. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dusklight growled agreement. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then, Jaggedstreak appeared, grinning maniacally. He dragged Robinwhisker off of Thistleclaw and tugged her into the bushes. "We'll be right out." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind came tearing after Jaggedstreak and flung himself onto him. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes ripped open. He heard Samantha's screams. "NO!" he shrieked, lunging at the tom, knocking the tom off her and slamming him against the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" he screeched. Thistleclaw whimpered and Richtofen sliced open the tom's throat. Dawn Before Dusk 16:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice!" Gustwind commmented. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes went a bright neon pink. He was hyper. Red flecks shone in them. That wasn't good. He was going to go on fire shortly, Samantha noted. His eyes then changed to a lavender-pink and flames wrapped around his paws and encased him completely. He leaped at Mapleshade and pinned her down, letting the flames envelop her. "No! No..." she shrieked before she desinigrated. He began going crazier and leaped randomly at random cats. He couldn't control it. Dawn Before Dusk 16:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker purred as blood gushed out of Thistleclaw. Jaggedstreak wrested himself free of Gustwind and disappeared. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gustwind lashed his tail. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker licked Gustwind's cheek. "It's okay. You'll kill him next time." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 01:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good," Gustwind meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Robinwhisker gazed at Thistleclaw's body. She poked it with a claw, then giggled maniacally as it squished slightly. "Squishy... squishy!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 01:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG